


Taking Care of Business (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [26]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo knows better than to ignore one of Hakkai's 'requests' - but this is one time he doesn't mind complying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Business (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Hakkai is tired of Sanzo's mood, so at the next hotel, he shoves Gojyo in with the priest and tells him to take care of it.

Hakkai was pissed off. He was past the point of masking his irritation behind a sharp smile and cutting words. With his mouth turned down in a scowl and narrowed eyes sparking with silent fury, he lowered his hands and dissipated the chi barrier he’d erected to deflect the bullets. “You’re out of ammunition,” he remarked coldly.

“I can reload,” Sanzo sneered. “You’ll run out of energy eventually.”

“True. On both counts. However, I also know that you only carry a limited quantity on your person. The rest is with the equipment. In my room.”

Sanzo eyes widened slightly as he considered that, and then with a frustrated growl, he demanded, “Get it.”

“If you want it so you can kill me, get it yourself, Sanzo. Despite my somewhat masochistic tendencies, I refuse to be a party to my own death tonight.” With that, he turned and stormed away, his scowl deepening when he heard the door slam behind him seconds later.

Hakkai had seen Sanzo in a bad mood before, but it had never been like this. It was almost as if the blond was holding a personal grudge against the world because the weather and one village had refused to conform to his schedule. Sanzo hadn’t wanted to travel in the rain, but the only bridge for miles was scheduled to be closed for the season the following morning. Hakkai had offered to find another way around, but Sanzo had complained about further delays and rather than waiting, he'd decided they would travel.

The light drizzle had quickly turned into a torrential downpour, and after driving through such unpleasant conditions _and_ listening to Sanzo’s non-stop bitching for the entire eight hour drive, Hakkai had been less than sympathetic when they’d reached the inn. He’d hoped that a good night’s sleep would change things, but it had been four days and Sanzo was showing no signs that his disposition had improved any.

This latest exchange had been the last straw. Hakkai saw Gojyo sitting on the settee watching television, and dispensing with his customary pleasantries, he said crossly, “Get up.”

Gojyo flinched slightly at the tone. “W-why?”

Hakkai didn’t bother with an explanation. His scowl deepening, he grabbed the front of Gojyo’s undershirt and forcibly hauled him to his feet, ignoring the other’s feeble protests as he dragged him back to Sanzo’s room. He threw open the door, this time anticipating the volley of bullets, and once five had been fired, he pushed Gojyo through the doorway. “Gojyo, I’ve had more than enough. Take care of it.”

Gojyo looked panicked as he looked from Sanzo to Hakkai. “I don’t know what –“

Hakkai huffed in annoyance. “I’m far too angry right now to continue pretending I don’t know what’s going on between you two. I hate to be so pushy when it comes to personal issues, but I’m afraid I must insist. I’ll keep Goku occupied for the night; I’ll see you both in the morning.”

When the door closed, Gojyo turned to Sanzo. “Do you think he _really_ knows about us, or was it a lucky guess?”

“Fuck, you’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a dick.” Gojyo was quiet for a few seconds, and then he sighed. “Look, I don’t want to spend the night fighting with you and dealing with your fucking bullshit. What the hell’s eating at you anyway?”

Sanzo angrily lit up a cigarette. “It’s Hakkai. He – I mean, when we left – that raincoat –“ Sanzo scowled and took a drag. Truth be told, he didn’t really have _any_ reason to be angry; the world went on despite their mission, and Hakkai had been as accommodating as he could to make an already shitty leg of the trip as pleasant as possible. He’d just gotten used to _being_ angry for the past few days, and Hakkai had made a convenient target. “Shut the fuck up, kappa,” he grumbled.

Gojyo snorted in amusement. “Well, the way I see it, we’ve been given a golden opportunity. We can waste it fighting with each other, or we can fuck. I’m going with Option B. Take off your pants.”

“Fuck off, no.”

“God, you’re stubborn. And you call _me_ the idiot.” Gojyo’s expression turned thoughtful. “You’d rather spite Hakkai than have sex? That’s fucked up, man.” He shrugged. “Fine. I’ll just have a party for one.” He pulled off his shirt and stretched out on the bed, his one hand rubbing at the already-prominent bulge in his jeans while the other began to teasingly caress along his chest. His breath hitched slightly as a fingernail scraped against a sensitive nipple, his lids drooping slightly as he slipped into his fantasy. He opened his eyes to the soft sound of a zipper, watching with interest as Sanzo straddled his chest and stuck his cock in his face. “Thought you weren’t interested?”

“Just shut the fuck up.”

Gojyo snickered as he licked along the underside of the shaft before taking Sanzo completely into his throat and holding him there before easing back slowly. He felt the slight shiver, and he could already see the blond’s anger giving way to lust. “Whatever you want, Sanzo- _sama_ ,” he drawled, and before the other could reply, he’d deep-throated him again, sucking hard and fluttering his tongue along the underside.

“Good to know.” Sanzo groaned softly, happily enjoying the reunion of his dick with Gojyo’s mouth. The hot, wet suction was fuelling his libido, and losing himself to the talented tongue, he started to let go of his irrational anger. He could feel the tell-tale tightening in his balls, and when he felt the soft graze of teeth against his skin, his orgasm exploded through him. When he’d recovered, he shifted back on Gojyo’s thighs in order to remove the other’s jeans. He gave Gojyo’s cock a firm stroke, and then smirked for the first time in days. “Because Hakkai gave us the whole night and I’m just getting started.”


End file.
